


Twins: Minnow and Swordfish (SEMI-HIATUS)

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Mari and Rinku are being sibilings, And now Caroline has more backstory, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Candy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I forgot about Four, Is Marco's mom's name, Karen - Freeform, Legend listen to Time, Legend trying his best, Legends not actually that bad, Lorule probably, Marin - Freeform, Oh hey look, Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, Oops, Ravio being a dumb idiot about feelings, Sky has OCD now, This is all the tags i can think of, Toddlers, Twins, Violetta makes an apperance, WIND WHY, Where's Ravio, babys, getting drunk, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: An arrive at legends house, reveals a secret.Things aren't going so well.(Description will be updated)
Relationships: Legend/Ravio, slight
Series: Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750864
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot but oh well

“OK! WHERE IS MY NECKLACE!”

“I don’t know,” a ginger haired, 4 year old boy said with both hands behind his back.

“Neither do I, aunty Caroline,” an identical, slightly longer haired, 4 year old girl. Who was also holding both hands behind her back. 

The short lady with long red curly hair, looked at the girl, “Ok Minnow,” her gaze moved towards the boy,”And Swordfish, who’s holding it?”

“You’ll never find out,” The two said at the same time. 

The lady ran towards the both of them before they could do anything, tickling them. The left hand for the girl, and the right hand for the boy.

The two giggled and giggled until they caved in. Both of them held their hands out.

A gold and red necklace showed up in the hands of the boy.

Caroline snatched it. “Of course it was you, Swordfish. You're always causing trouble.” She gave both of them kisses on their cheeks. “That’s what I love about you, but you’ll have to stop it.” She stood putting the necklace around her neck, “now go clean up for dinner. I’ll tell your father about this when he  _ Eventually  _ comes back.”

The two toddlers bounced down the stairs to the washroom.

“Wonder where Daddy is,” the boy said.

“On a grand adventure,” the girl replied. 

“Well at least we know where Mommy is.” They both said.

The girl turned on the tap, put soap on her hands and started washing. “Besides we know Daddy won’t put us in trouble.”

The boy nodded, “that’s what makes him the best.”

#####  ———————————————————————————

“Ok, everyone got your stuff?” Time said, disappointed. They  _ didn’t  _ want a repeat of yesterday, in which Wind managed to leave his sister’s telescope back at the switching location. And only realized two hours later. 

“I think we all do, old man,” Legend said smirking. 

Time crossed his arms and sighed. “Wind you got your sister’s telescope?”

Wind held the telescope up.

“I still can’t believe that we switched right before Wild could make dinner.”

“Hyrule, shut it. You’ll eat anything.” Legend pointed to the north, “Besides we can go to my place and Wild can cook there. And a comfortable place to sleep for a while.”

Wind raised a hand.

It was Legends time to be dissapointed. “Yes? Wind?”

“Can we stay for longer than a day, possibly? I wanna get some rest.”

“I don’t wa-”

Warriors raised his hand.

“What!?!”

“I just wanna see Ravio. Need to know if he’s willing to give me a discount.”

“Probably not.”

Time opened back up his eye, which he had closed when Win raised his hand, “Come on let’s go.”

The nine hero’s started walking towards the north.

“At least it’s not a long walk,” Twilight partially complained.

Legend looked around confused, “Hey anybody see Four?”

“I’M NOT THAT SHORT!”

———————————————————————————

Caroline, and the two toddlers were sitting down at the table in front of; Salmon bought by a fisherman visiting Kakariko village, Mushrooms from the garden, and lemon cake baked by Caroline herself. 

Obviously they weren’t going to eat all this. Caroline always made extra in case someone came, and for leftovers to be lunch. 

“Stop sitting there, and EAT!” 

The two twins looked up with bright smiles on their faces, “I don’t know what you mean, there’s no food here.” Pointing at the plate that obviously had food on it. 

“EAT!!”

The two started shoving food in their mouths, as the door opened. 

Caroline stood up and headed towards the door, “Hello? How may I help you?”

A woman came in holding the hand of a boy around seven.

“I need you to watch my son for a few days. Now do I pay you now or when I come back?”

“When you come back,” Caroline said tiredly leaning on the door frame. 

“Ok,” The woman tucked in her son's color, “go eat some food Marco, and don’t forget to pray to Hylia.”

The girl twin turned towards the door, “But aunty Caroline we don’t pray to Hylia right?”

“You two don’t,” Caroline said pointing at the two, “because your dad doesn’t want you too,” she pointed to herself, “I don’t because I don’t like to, “she pointed to the woman and Marco, “and they do because they want to, and I don’t care.”

Before Caroline or the twins could say anything else, the women started spewing curses at her.

The twins looked at each other.

“We should help aunty Caroline,” the boy said.

“Nah we should go and visit home,” The girl said, tugging the boy away from his seat.

They moved past the two screaming women and slipped out of the house.

#####  ———————————————————————————

The party of nine was in chaos.

They had crossed over a river, and Hyrule fell in. And then Wind walked in the muddy part, which caused him to start complaining about how his shoes were ‘disgusting forever now’. 

Which caused Hyrule and Wind to start yelling at each other over who got it worse.

Warriors and Legend started picking on Four, about how easy he was to forget due to being short. 

Which got Four screaming, “FOR FUCKS SAKE I’M NINETEEN”

“Really because you look more around four,” Warriors said with a fake confused face. (Time had to agree.)

Twilight was complaining about being hungry, which was rare.

Sky was asleep on Epona.

And Wild was yelling at Twilight to shut up.

Time sighed in relief as he saw Legends house show up, near the other couple of houses. They managed to get Legend to agree to stay longer than a day. 

Which meant somewhere comfortable to sleep for about a week.

Time looked back again at the house and spotted something quite odd.

“Uh… Legend…? There’s toddlers trying to break into your house.”

One toddler was trying to jiggle the door open. The other doing a very bad job of lookout.

“I got this,” Wind said running up to the house, which was very fucking far away. 

“Wait-“

But before he got there, a woman holding onto a boy's hand who was very angry showed up. 

“I SCREAM AT SOMEONE FOR TWO SECONDS AND YOU TWO ARE ALREADY BREAKING AND ENTERING!!!!”

And once again before the twins could react the woman let go of the boy’s hand and seized one toddler with each hand. “WE ARE HEADING BACK YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE WHEN I TELL YOUR FATHER, When he comes back  _ eventually _ !!!”

The boy toddler looked around the woman’s dress and his face lit up, “DADDY!”

The woman, who was clearly losing patience, said to him, “Very funny you father is off where not even Hylia knows.”

The girl toddler looked in the direction the boy was, her face also lit up, “DADDY!!” 

She broke off of the woman’s grasp and ran to  _ Legend _ .

The eight heroes around Legend were frozen with shock as they saw the toddler grab onto him.

Legend seeing the other faces, pointed towards the boy toddler, who was being brought over by the woman. “Meet my pride,” he put down his hand and looked at the girl, “and my joy.”

“So your back?” The woman said.

“Yes” 

“For how long?”

“About a week. Also why weren’t you letting them in the house Caroline? They live there you know.”

Caroline snorted, while the younger boy held onto her hand, and the boy toddler held onto her other hand. “Let’s go to my house then I made a ton of food. Also I’m watching this boy Marco. Anyways let’s head over.”

#####  ———————————————————————————

The party four-teen sat down at the table, as Caroline put out extra plates and filled them all up.

The heroes, minus Legend, looked in astonishment in said hero’s direction.

The girl went on talking and talking. About anything she could think of. Never staying on one topic for more than three minutes. 

The boy calmly ate his food, while humming. Looking in his father's direction, who was trying to keep up with the fast pace talking of the girl.

While Marco just looked nervous.

Couldn’t blame him.

“So um.. who are you all?” Wind piped up, being the first one to say anything, (Besides the girl.)

“I’m Caroline,” She said pointing to herself, he jerked her head in Marco’s direction, “This is Marco I’m watching him for a few days.”

She smiled as the walked up to the twins, “And this little Minnow and Swordfish-“

“Minnow and Swordfish?” Legend asked.

“Ya know the nickname I gave them since they’re always here.”

“Ok ok, well this little darling here,” Legend said ruffling the hair of the girl, “Is Mari,” He started ruffling the hair of the boy, “And this one is Rinku.”

“Well actually my name's Marin,” Mari said, “I was named after my mommy.”

The first one to ask a personal question was Hyrule, “Where is your mommy?”

“Daddy likes to go visit her over the hills, we can go visit her ‘when we’re big kids’, he says.”

Legend sighed, “How about you two finish dinner?”

The two started shoveling food into their mouths.

“Hey Uh… Legend?” Twilight said.

“Later Twi.”

  
  


#####  ———————————————————————————

The group of 11 made it over to Legends house, after a full meal and when it was midnight, it was an awkward walk as thoughts went through everyone's brains. 

_ Where do the Toddlers sleep? _

_ Where was their mom? _

_ Why did Legend keep this from everybody? _

All their thoughts disappeared as they made it back to Legends house. “Well we’re here,” Legend said as he opened the door, “Ravios off visiting Lorule I see.”

“Yep,” Rinku said, “He promised that when he came back he would give us gifts.”

“That's nice of him, but you two need to get to sleep, so upstairs.”

“Please daddy,” Mari said, “We’re not tired, can we stay up more?”

“Sure why not,” Legend said moving over to the couch, in the living room which wasn’t a shop at the moment.

Time stopped him. 

“Legend shouldn't they go to sleep, they’re four and need rest.”

Legend looked at him like he was crazy, “They’re not tired. They’ll sleep when they are.”

“Legend they’re toddlers they can’t make those decisions. Besides you're their dad, you should be doing what's best for them.”

Legend’s eyes narrowed at time, “Don’t tell me how to raise my kids,  _ Time _ .”

“Hey why don’t we all have a sleepover!” Hyrule said breaking up the fight, before someone would start screaming.

“YES! YES! YES!,” Wind, Rinku, and Mari said jumping up and down. 

“Ok well everybody stop jumping, and let's get pillows and blankets in the middle,” Warriors said, seeing the plan. 

In about ten minutes, the floor was covered in pillows, blankets, nine heroes, and two toddlers cuddling with they're already asleep father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild, Twilight, and Time make a discovery.
> 
> Warriors gets drunk.
> 
> Mari, Rinku, and Hyrule get dirty. (Sky has OCD)
> 
> And Wind makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half-assed the ending

Hyrule didn’t realize that something bad was going to happen until he felt something, “UGGGG!” 

He looked up as he saw two giggling toddlers. Mari holding a bowl of water, and Rinku laughing beside her.

“LEGEND! GET YOUR KIDS!!”

Legend slowly got up yawning, along with the six other heroes who got woken up by the screaming.

Except for Sky, who was still asleep.

“Sky, wake up,” Warriors said.

Before Sky woke up, the twins ran over to their father partially knocking over Warriors. “We’re Hungry, We're hungry.”

“Time for breakfast then,” Legend said, stretching, and walking over to a cabinet. He opened the cabinet and looked around. “Looks like we can have toast and Eggs.”

The two looked at each other, then at Legend. “We want pancakes,” Mari piped up.

Legend looked at them, “Well I’ll have to pick up some pancake material since we don’t have any, and Wilds slate only has lunch and dinner ingredients.”

Time clasped his hands, “How about you two just eat Toast and Eggs, so you can get food quicker.”

“But Pancakes,” Rinku said.

“But-“

“They can have what they want.”

Time blinked at him, “Legend do you really trust four-year-olds to make their own decisions?”

“They're my kids. And yes,  _ I do _ .”

There was a moment of glaring before anyone said anything. 

“Daddy hurry up,” Mari said with an angry face. 

“We’re hungry,” Rinku said, as if to back Mari up.

“Ok, ok you two,” Legend said, opening up the door. Before he closed it he said, “Why don’t you two play outside?”

#####  ———————————————————————————

“Still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Twilight said, searching through some boxes. 

“Because we need some answers,” Time replied, “and we need to find something. Legend definitely won’t take long at the store.” 

They were searching through the Bedroom/Attic. Their quick search revealed that the twins slept on a Murphy Bed, which looked like it was meant to hold a young teen, but was big enough to fit two toddlers. 

Speaking of the toddlers, when Legend was gone they sent out Wind, Sky, and Hyrule to watch them (to also keep Hyrule from going missing). Which proved to be a problem, not that they didn’t want supervision, they didn't want other people playing with them (Making Wind and Hyrule very upset). 

It was a surprise that Legend didn’t return when everything was in order.

Warriors was going to take a walk to get some information, which left Wild, Time, and Twilight to search everywhere.

Oh and Wild was downstairs.

“Time! Twilight! Can you get down here please?!”

Which resulted in Time and Twilight climbing down the ladder. The former thinking that Wild had gotten himself injured, and the latter thinking Legend was back, and coming up with alibis. 

When they got down, instead of either happening (how Wild wasn’t injured was a surprise to Time), Wild was holding a photograph in a nice frame. “I found this in a cabinet, in fact the cabinet,  _ Legend was looking in. _ ”

“And how is this important?” Twilight asked. 

“Didn’t he look a little sad when opening up the cabinet?” Seeing the confused faces wild sighed, “Can you even see this photo from over there.”

Time shook, his head and joined Twilight walking over.

Upon coming over and looking at the photo, they got their first glimpse at the twin’s mother, who was named Marin as her daughter told them. 

The picture was a lady with dark ginger hair, lying in bed, holding a baby. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket so they could assume it was Rinku. On the left side of the photo they saw Legend (Who was wearing pants), sitting on a chair holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Mari. 

“Well that’s something,” Time said, “We better put everything back before Legend gets here.”

Twilight nodded.

But before Wild could put the photo back, a hand grabbed his wrist.

“You shouldn’t have been looking at that,” Legend said through a choked voice.

#####  ———————————————————————————

Warriors took a deep breath as he walked down the street, as Legend had told them before (this whole confusing shitload of surprises) they came here this time. His Hyrule only once had one town, and several other areas where people stayed, until people from neighboring country’s suddenly joined in on the fun and moved to his Hyrule making it more populated. 

A sign caught Warriors’ eye. 

It was a bar.

Several thoughts went through Warriors mind,  _ You’re supposed to be looking for someone who can tell you something,  _ and  _ They won’t know. Besides you were supposed to be here for fun, not some stupid mystery.  _

Warriors decided on the Latter and headed down the stairs

“An’ Don’ Come Rack!!” He heard a voice shout halfway down the stairs as he saw someone being thrown right beside him, causing him to pause three steps to the doorway. 

“Dan’ Bar’ighters,” a woman said angrily in the direction the man was thrown. 

The lady turned back to the door, “sor’rey ‘bout ‘at,” she then walked back inside.

Warriors walked into the basement area, and sat down at a bar stool.

“Wot can I gat yay?” The Lady, who was now behind the bar, asked.

“Um.. something small,” Warriors said. 

The Lady banged a long bottle on the counter filled with clear liquid, “Eight rupees.”

Warriors pulled out some rupees.

“So wot b’ings yay ‘ear,” The Lady said.

“Well um … I’m with this group, with a guy named link. Do you know him?” Warriors said taking the cap off the drink, and started drinking.

“They Hero? Nope. Whay?”

“Well there's a lot of things he wasn't telling us. And well we need answers,” Warriors said with another gulp. 

“Can’ tell yay not’in’. Yay shoud gey to ‘his lady ‘amed Car’line,” The lady said, while Warriors downed the last bit of the bottle. 

“Yeah we’ve met her. I dunno why talking to her would be important.”

“‘Unno, plot reasons? Anyway she’ll ‘ey able to’ell yo’ar ‘runk so…,” Violetta grabbed a bucket from behind the bar, which was full of water, and placed it on the counter.

**And then shoved Warriors head in it** .

“What was that for?” Warriors said when his head was back up.

“Teh shake they ‘runk ‘shin off,” she said, “an’ fer or’etting ‘bout mey ‘cause tha’ fic was deleted.”

#####  ———————————————————————————

The Five; Sky, Wind, Hyrule, Mari, and Rinku, were playing in… a mud pool.

Let me rephrase that.

Wind, Mari, Rinku, and Hyrule were playing in the mud pool. Sky was freaking out.

“You all are gonna get dirty.”

“Sky,” Wind said, sitting in the mud pool, “were already dirty.”   
  


“Yeah,” Mari said, making a mud pie, “Here eat.” she said shoving the pie into Sky’s face.

Sky flinched away, “Hyrule where are you?”

“Here,” Hyrule said from being covered in mud, by Rinku. 

From Rinku’s stomach growl, Sky made his decision. “Ok we're heading back, You all are hungry, and your dad may be back.”

“Yay! Pancakes!,” Mari yelled, dropping the mud pie.

“OK everyone follow me.”

Hyrule and Wind stood up and followed Mari and Rinku, who were following Sky. 

The trek back to the house didn't take long, but Sky was wondering what to tell Wind. the one who said that the mud pool was a good idea. 

It wasn’t.

Sky stopped before the door, and turned at wind, “What are you going to tell, Legend? Huh, he’s going to yell at us for dirtying up his kids. This was your bad idea.”

Wind shoved past Sky and opened up the door. “Don’t worry.”

Wind walked in the door, not noticing the scene in the room. “Legend’s a bad parent anyways.”

A cluttering of a photo hitting the ground echoed through the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver do you approve of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four finds out what happened to Marin
> 
> Warriors discovers something about Caroline
> 
> And Ravio’s on his way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to a Fic called Sorrel Tea (see bottom notes) by Lumakiri
> 
> I just read it and it’s amazing
> 
> Go read it right now
> 
> Ignore this fic I made 
> 
> Go read it or I’ll find you
> 
> (Oh and Fours back)
> 
> (Plus a game grumps reference)

“Well here we are,” Seres, said leading Four to the base of the hill. 

‘Daddy likes to go visit her over the hills, we can go visit her ‘when we’re big kids’

Four assumed that there was a house, not a graveyard. No, that was to be expected, Legend wouldn’t want to speak about their dead mother. Yet it wasn’t what he expected.   
  
Four’s eyes dart around looking for some sign that she was maybe alive. There was a sign but a sign she was dead.   
  
‘Here Lies Marin Cramwell.’

Four slowly walked closer, like he was going to disturb her if he went any faster.   
  
The gravestone showed underneath her name, the day and year she was born and died. Beside her name was Legend’s. Underneath was the same, missing a death date.    
  
Underneath Marin’s name was a quote, "If I was a sea gull, I would fly as far as I could! I would fly to far away places and sing for many people!” -Marin.   
  
_ Did Legend choose this? _

Several other thoughts went through before Four landed on something.   
  


_ “What happened to her?” _   
  


“Sometime after the hero had saved Hyrule, and other kingdoms, he went to another land. He came back with her. A lively girl who sang was loved by the entire country, despite never being told where she came from. That was hidden up,” Seres sighed, “Then she got sick, something about this land had messed with her. When told to go home both her and the hero said that she couldn’t.” 

Seres then smiled and looked at some flowers laid by the grave, “It’s sweet actually, the whole kingdom knew the hero and this girl was dating. But in desperation the hero married her in case he would lose her soon. However she didn’t die, and after saving the kingdom again she got better. It wasn’t long before she and the hero were expecting children. But when she was pregnant she got very sick again, she didn’t make it long after the two were born.

_ No wonder Legend looked so heartbroken when Mari mentioned her mother. _

#####  ———————————————————————————

It had taken Warriors 20 minutes (probably) but he had made it.

Walking down the street to the somewhat-familiar crimson red house with a wooden fence. 

Yeah that’s what Caroline’s house looked like.

Warriors couldn’t really remember after the shock from last night, or because he was still kinda drunk.

He managed to pass by at the right time since Caroline, and that boy named Marco were coming out of the house.

“Hey miss Caroline,” Warriors shouted, waving his hand.

Caroline looked startled from the noise and then her fear went away when she saw who it was. “Warriors is what they call you right?”

“Yep!”

She looked him straight in the face for a couple of moments then said, “hey, please bend down?”

Warrior was confused but he complied. Bending down he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. “Ow! What was that for?”

“I can tell you're still drunk you know.”

Warriors groaned, Violetta’s smashing a face in water didn’t help which caused more pain to the face. “Well getting a smacking isn’t why I’m here,” Warriors said rubbing his cheek, “I actually want to ask you some questions about Lege- Link”

Caroline turned her head to Marco, “Hey Marco we have to go inside.”

“But you just said we could go outside,” The boy pouted, dropping his ball.

“Hey I promise, you can play later. Double the time. Now pick your ball up.” Caroline headed towards the door and waved Warriors over.

#####  ———————————————————————————

“So where to start, where to start?” Caroline said leaning her head on a side table, and sitting on the couch. Marco had gone upstairs to play, so the adults (Caroline didn’t think Warriors was much of an adult) could talk. “Do you want any tea?”

“Tea?”

“Making tea helps me think, and it can sober you up.”

“Uh… sure. What kinds do you have?”

Caroline removed her head from the side table, stood up and strode over to the kitchen. Warriors could hear a cabinet open, and a few seconds pass, “Chamomile, Green Tea, Sorrel Tea, Black Tea, or Mint Tea?” She called.

“Sorrel tea I guess, It sounds great.”

“Oh! It is, it's one of the best Fic kinds.”

“Fic?”

“Oh, it’s a brand”

“Well I’m going to have to try that sometime.” Warriors said, a few moments later he could hear water running into a teapot, and hearing it placed on a stove. He got up from his seat, and decided to check his surroundings.

Almost every piece of upholstery was covered in a floral pattern. In fact there seemed to be a great deal about flowers, as there were many vases full of them. Sunflowers and Lilies. 

The walls were painted a pale gold. And on a more golden plaque fastened on the wall, was an orange scarf.

It felt like something was pulling Warriors toward it (possibly because he was drunk), he didn’t hear the train whistle like the sound of water being heated up for tea. Or mugs being pulled out of a Cupboard.

It was at the precise moment that Caroline entered the living room, Warriors picked the scarf up.

“NOOOOO!!” Caroline screamed, placing the mugs on a side table and ripping the scarf from Warriors hands.

“Don’t- Don’t touch this.”

Warriors felt like pulling a sword out, but he remembered he didn’t have one. But what warranted such a reaction?

“What? Why?”

“Because…” she took a deep breath, “That was the only thing I got from my mother.”

“That’s why you were so upset? You sure it’s not cursed or anything?”

“Don’t act like a funny guy if you don’t want another slap,” Caroline snapped, “besides I think I can trust you it is magic.”

“And why are you trusting me?” Warriors asked.

“Your traveling with the fucking hero of legend kid,” before Warriors could reply with, ‘Don’t call me a kid’, she put the scarf on.

In the next second there was nothing where she was standing.

#####  ———————————————————————————

Ravio hated this.

He was trudging through a forest and his boots were soaking wet. He had fallen in a lake, and almost lost all his stuff. Fortunately some Goddess took pity on him and made sure his items weren’t soaked or lost.

After all, how can you run a store for a living if you have nothing to sell?

Oh, and also Mari and Rinku’s gifts were in there.

A story book for Mari. And a mini harp for Rinku.

After all Mari likes to spend her days talking, mostly about stories from far away. Aka. Stories she made up.

And a harp because the little boy found wonder in looking at the instruments his father had, especially with the harp. He also liked to hum.

Of course at that moment whichever goddess took pity on him earlier had turned the tables as he dropped many things.

He bent down and moved his hands at the speed of light to gather all the things around and shove them back in the bag. 

Which took a long time because it was a lot of stuff, and he was feeling sluggish from the water filling his boots.

After gathering his things he tries to stand up but ends up slipping on a leaf. Thankfully he sees a familiar white bird in front of his face.

“Sheerow! How are ya buddy?”

Sheerow flew around Ravio’s head and then headed about two feet from Ravio’s head in the direction of the house.

“What about the house?”

Sheerow flew around Ravio’s head twice even quicker this time.

“Somethings wrong?”

Sheerow bounced up and down.

“Oh Goddess! Somethings wrong!” Ravio yells standing up and running in the direction of the red roofed house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s your day, did you fall into a lake?
> 
> Sorrel Tea: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831484


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind and a Time have a... discussion
> 
> Mari and Rinku talk about things they want
> 
> Caroline and Warriors have a chat about their broken homes
> 
> Ravio teaches the Twins something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just very sad
> 
> ‘Scamming Bunny Man’ is from Mimi on the server

“Oh don’t worry I just dropped that photo,” Legend quickly said in a faux cheerful tone, and a smile to match. He shoved it back in the cabinet, “My mistake! Wild how about you make the pancakes while… I run a bath for the Twins.” He trailed off seeing the kids covered head to toe in mud. Wind could’ve sworn he said something like ‘putting damn sky in charge’. As legend shuffled to do very muddy 4-year-olds into the bathroom and the sound of running water.

“So uhh… we're just gonna ignore that Hyrule is muddy too,” Wild said, pulling out a pan. 

“Are we going to Ignore the fact that Wind said something rude about the house owner?” Time said sternly.

“Are we gonna ignore that Legend has kids he never told us about? Are we gonna ignore how we know nothing about why he never told us? Are we gonna ignore that someone we thought we knew lied to us, had kids, and that he was pretending to be happy when speaking to them. That he lied to us. Time, what is going on?”

“Wind we don’t know but I’m sure Legend will tell us eventually.” Time said reassuringly.

“Yeah Time… I’m not sure he will.” Wind said angrily, “At first I thought he was an asshole. Now he’s an asshole who says nothing about his children. Was he planning to hide them the whole time we were with him?” 

Nobody in the room knew how to answer that.

Especially Time.

#####  ———————————————————————————

“Daddy,” Mari said sitting at the table eating her pancake. No butter, extra syrup (Time grumbled when Legend obliged). “I saw a trampoline at kakanika village, when we were with Scamming bunny man. Can we get it?! Can we get it?!”

Before Legend gave an answer Time had an obvious question, “Scamming Bunny Man?”

“Daddy said,” Mari raised a finger like she was quoting from someone who was important (well Legend was her dad so…) “that’s the scamming bunny man and don’t you forget it kids”

Wild and Sky broke out in laughter.

While Hyrule did his best not to look confused.

“Yes you two that’s what I kept telling these two in their early years,” Legend proceeded to ruffle his kid’s hair as each of them were sitting on each of his sides. The two had a fight of who got to sit on each side. “It stuck by accident. And yes Mari we can get you that trampoline, you’ll have so much fun.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes Rinku?”

“I saw a lady singing down there, she said she was a music teacher. I want to learn to sing like mommy, can I?” Rinku asked.

“Uhh… sure.” Legend said shakily, thankfully Four opened the door and came in. 

Unthankfully Four decided to speak his mind. Which was odd because he usually didn’t, and now wasn’t a good time. “Why didn’t you say that their mother is dead??”

#####  ———————————————————————————

Meanwhile back at the red house with the white fence Warriors is having his own problem. “HOW IN THE- HOW ARE YOU INVISIBLE.”

“No clue exactly,” the air said, in a voice that sounded a lot like Caroline, oh wait that’s Caroline. “My mom had nothing to do with magic. Someone must’ve enchanted it. Buuuuut she actually made this. The only thing she made for me. Only thing she did for me. Oh and I’m behind you by the way. If you're wondering.

Warriors looked behind himself only to get another direction, “yeah I’m to your right now.” Warriors spun his head to his right, so fast he was surprised he didn’t crack his head.

“Yeah enough today that,” Caroline said while her figure came back into view, taking her scarf off and walking back to the wall, putting it in its placeholder. “Like I said… only thing from my mom.”

A very awkward moment of silence passed where neither of the two had no clue of what on earth to say. Until a question formed in Warriors’ mind, “What was your dad like?”

A bright smile formed on Caroline’s face like she had just eaten her favorite flavor of ice cream, and seen a puppy at the same time. Well that’s how Warriors would have described it. 

“He was an amazing man, even if people didn’t see him that way. He was the person I looked up to. He taught me how to use my first sword,” Caroline stopped for a few moments probably to remember fond memories, “He taught me everything, I was his little princess. And many other things he called me, I was everything to him, I know it. I did grow up in a pretty weird place. Someone I knew put a lot of shapes in their outfit, and just looked funny.”

She giggled.

“Must’ve been nice,” Warriors smiled.

“Yes it was. He gave this to me,” She clutched the necklace, Golden Ovals and a Red ruby at the front. Her smile faded. “All good things must come to an end. Never thought my childhood would. I’ll never forgive the man who killed him.”

More awkward moments passed.

“I never knew either of my parents,” Warriors sighed, “I was givin up at an early age. My adopted parents then gave me an adopted sister when I was two. We weren’t that close. And I only found out I was adopted when I had to enlist in the army, and my adopted parents were locked up. Your dad sounds like someone who cares.” He smiled.

“He was, Now let’s have this tea.” Caroline replied, picking up her mug.

#####  ———————————————————————————

When Ravio finally made it to the house he saw two identical toddlers sitting outside eating their breakfast. Oh and Mari was covered in syrup. “Hey you two, where’s your dad?”

“Inside. He got sad and said if we went outside he would be happy again soon. His friends are in there with him” Mari said cluelessly, going back to eating the pancake. 

So Link was inside with someone,  _ thank the goddesses _ . Ravio didn’t want a repeat of many things that have happened in the past. He sat down beside Rinku.

“Scamming bunny man?”

“Yes Rinku,” normally Ravio would chuckle at this statement, but now was not the time.

“What does dead mean?”

Ravio stares at the ground for a few moments. Someone must’ve mentioned  _ her,  _ that's what happened. He took a deep breath and gave his answer, “being dead is when someone goes to sleep for a really long time. Someday everyone goes to sleep. And you see, when you do you see everyone you ever loved in your dream. But you have to wait a long time.”

“Is mommy asleep.”

Ravio nodded, “your Daddy is sad because he wants to be asleep with her but he has to wait. And besides then he would have to wait for you two to join his dream.”

“I wish Mommy was here.” Rinku said as tears started running down both their eyes.

Moments passed while Ravio snuggled, both of them waiting for any confirmation that they could go inside. He didn’t get any

While still confused, Mari and Rinku wiped away their tears. “Don’t worry, someday I promise you will see your mommy again, when you go to sleep.” Ravio assured them.

“Scamming bunny man,” Mari said. “ I have a question.” She said this in a confused tone not a sad tone so Ravio assumes he mind went to another topic quickly, as it always had. 

“Yes Mari?”

“Why does Daddy’s ears turn red when he’s talking to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravio: 0///0  
> Mari: Scamming Bunny Man why is your face red


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Warriors talk more
> 
> Ravio gets back home
> 
> Mari and Rinku are sibilings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. My life is being taken over by Ravioli

“May I ask you, about how and why you watch Mari and Rinku? I mean, I thought Leg- Link didn’t leave his house often.” Warriors asked, finishing his tea. “Why are they here so often?”

Caroline sighed as she placed her almost empty mug on the side table, “He doesn’t, they’re usually dropped off when he tells them he’s going on a journey. But he doesn’t, he goes back home. Sometimes Ravio drops them off.” She took the mug from the table, Warriors mug, and stood up. “Look Link isn’t in the best place. He doesn’t want his kids to see him break down. And “It’s my job to watch them. Besides,” She laughed, “Who wouldn’t want to be around cute little rascals, any more?”

Warriors smiled.

“I suppose you have more questions?”

“Yeah where’d you get that necklace? It’s a really fancy trinket to have here in a bland town. Did you get it back home… why did you leave?” Warriors asked as he realized that it wasn’t normal for someone to grow up that way to just leave. 

Caroline took the necklace from around her neck off and observed it with her smile falling, “I got this from my dad, he had someone make it, and someone enchanted it. It can take me, and people I choose to safety if I need to. I only used it once. It probably does other stuff,” she sighed. “There’s only one other like it in existence. With only one change, a green gem. My brother’s.”

“What’s your brother like?”

“Dunno my mother took him with her, obviously she cared for him but not me.”

She got up from the couch and took her mug off the side table, and Warrior’s mug of his hand. She went in the kitchen and Warriors heard the sound of a mug being poured out, and clinks of them being put in the sink. A few minutes passed, She returned with a slightly red face, and sat down again.

“Well I better head back.” Warriors said standing up, to avoid the awkward situation.

“I’ll join you, it’s getting dangerous out there. Monsters won’t leave anyone alone.”

“I can fight, I'll be fine,” Warriors said, defending himself.

“Whatever it’s better in numbers these days,”Caroline said standing up to join him, and bellowed “MARCO WE’RE GOING ON A WALK!!!”

***

“Uhh… I don’t know why. Why don’t we go see Caroline,” Ravio said, his entire face changing color. 

“Scamming Bunny Man, why is your face turning red? Oh no! Rinku don’t have your face turn red,” Mari yelled, grasping her brother's face.

Rinku squealed, “Scamming Bunny Man! She’s hurting me.”

Ravio broke up his thoughts to pry Mari off her brother, “Mari your brother isn’t going to turn red. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky Promise,” Ravio said, “Why don’t we go and see Caroline?”

“Ok,” Mari said looking at her brother and smiling. Who was smiling back.

“Don’t you-“

The two laughed as they ran really fast in the direction to get to Caroline’s house. “HEY GET BACK HERE!!” Ravio yelled after them, “I don’t have energy for this anymore. I’m not young.”

He started to run, not as fast, in their direction. 

***

“Legend breath, it’ll be alright. In and out, yes just like that.” Time whispered patting Legend’s back. Who was sobbing and having a hard time breathing.

“Bu-but-”

“Don’t think about anything but breathing.”

All around the two were people who were shocked, and Four who was looking guilty. And what would Warriors think if he walked into this. He would need an explanation. It was such a disaster.

“Well I better go out and see how the twins are doing,” Sky whispered. He headed out the door and came right back in. “THEY’RE GONE!!”

legend shot up from the ground out the door. Upon seeing only plates with half finished pancakes left his breathing got heavier. 

“Legend hey-” Time said in an even lighter voice, but Legend had started running off in the direction of faint foot prints. 

***

“YOU TWO GET BACK HERE,” Ravio yelled chasing after the Twins who were going every which way, really fast. How did they have all this energy? Well they were young. And four. Ravio cursed quietly under his breath for deciding to leave instead of staying in the same place. Now he’s stuck chasing after them. “GET BACK OVER HERE OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR GIFTS.”

The two immediately zoomed over to him and held out their hands. 

Ravio sighed and pulled his bag off his back while Sheerow swirled around his head. He pulled out a mini harp, a box, and a snow globe. “Ok Rinku the harp is for you.” He handed the harp to the boy who currently had a wide smile. “And the snow globe is for you Mari.” Mari eagerly snatched the snow globe out of his hands and shook it up and down, over and over, laughing up a storm. 

Ravio sat down on the ground, “I also got this box of candy we can share. Why don’t we eat it right now.” In actuality the candy was for him and Mr. Hero to share when he got home. 

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

He’ll just buy him candy later.

He always got candy for him, so that everytime he was back he could have some. Why did he get candy for Mr. Hero every time? Well because he cared for him, isn’t that something you do when you care for someone? Granted he cared a lot for many people and didn’t get them candy… but it was fine.

“Scamming Bunny Man why is your face red? YOU SAID NOBODY ELSE WOULD TURN RED!!” Mari screeched in Ravio’s war as she climbed on his lap and pulled at his face to examine it. 

“Hey I’m fine. I’m fine. Please let go.” Mari took her hands away from his face, and continued sitting in his lap to eat the candy. 

And of course because they’re siblings the peace ended. 

Rinku shoved Mari off his lap and replaced her. “RINKU DON’T SHOVE YOUR-”

Mari started screaming and shoved Rinku off.

“OK YOU TWO STOP SHOVE-”

Ravio yelling got interrupted by a loud sob. Rinku’s knee was covered in blood and he was clutching it as he was obviously in a lot of pain. “Alright young lady I’m going to take care of your brother, but afterwards you're in a lot of trouble” Ravio said, standing up.

“But he started it!”

“I don’t care who started it,” Ravio picked Rinku up and started to cuddle him,” shh, shh, it’ll be alright.” His attention turned back to Mari, “You pushed him hard enough that he started bleeding. Now look we’re closer to your house than we are your aunt Caroline’s so we’ll be heading back home. Also I know where band aids are.”

Ravio sincerely hoped that Mr. Hero was alright and he started heading back in the house's direction with Mari holding onto his hand. His hopes got partially answered as he saw Mr. Hero running frantically around the corner. 

Legend’s fearful face was replaced with a wide relieved smile as he ran on up to Ravio and the Twins. “There you two are! Why didn’t you tell Scamming Bunny Man that you were to stay outside and- OH MY HYLIA RINKU ARE YOU OK!” 

Legend ripped Rinku out of Ravio’s hands. Rinku sniffed as he held on tighter to his father. “He started it.” Mari huffed slamming her foot on the ground. The eight house guest turned the corner looking relieved. 

“Rinku and Mari were shoving each other, and Mari shoved him hard enough that his knees started bleeding,” Ravio explained.

“Mari I’m very disappointed in you, don’t do it again.” 

“Yes daddy.” Mari said also disappointed and started mumbling something like ‘But  _ he _ started it’

“Legend aren’t you going to punish her. She  _ hurt _ her brother.” Twilight said sharply.

There was a chorus of agreement from the group (including Ravio).

“No I don’t need to,” Legend replied just as sharply, “She’s young. She didn’t mean to. And she learned her lesson. Now let’s head home, daddy’ll get you some bandaids.” He kissed Rinku’s forehead and started to head in the direction of the house.”

“Legend,” Sky grabbed his arm, “Even I think that she deserves some punishment. Probably going in the corner. Telling her you’re disappointed isn’t going to teach her that she can’t do it again.”

“Don’t tell me how to rais-”

He was interrupted from the familiar sound of a bell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors and Caroline talk more 
> 
> Legend has adrenaline 
> 
> And something bad is going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but gets the point across

Marco hummed as he bounced the ball up and down as he, Warriors, and Caroline walked down the path to Legends house. 

Caroline stopped to open up the umbrella they brought with them, “Can’t stand the damn sunlight, it’s too bright. This is why I prefer night.” She grumbled as she struggled to get the old thing open. She smiled when it finally clicked open and held it above her head. 

“I actually prefer the sunlight, you can actually see everything. In the night a chair might look like a silhouette of a man.” Warriors said.

Caroline laughed, “Yeah anything can look different than what it actually is in the dark. But where I grew up everything was dark, guess I never got used to the light.”

“Guess that explains why I never got used to the dark.”

“We grew up in very different climates,” Caroline said softly, “But grew up in bed similar ways.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ya know, weird broken families. Your biological parents never wanted you, my mother never wanted me.” Caroline said in a voice that sounded like she was on the verge of sobbing.

“Yeah,” Warriors said quietly, “Let's talk about something else.”

Caroline nodded, “Favorite you growing up?”

When He said something else he meant something to do with childhood, he sighed. Guess she couldn’t get the thought of someone who went through something similar out of her mind? “The pots and pans in my parents cabinet under the sink. I would bang them with ladles with my little sister.” 

He laughed at the fond memories of him and Linkle making silly songs to entertain their parents. When did it go so wrong?

“When I was about four or five, I think, I avoided all my other dolls for a miniature doll- statue-  _ thing _ . It was made to look like Hylia. Probably made for children to worship.” It was Caroline’s turn to laugh, “Little Caroline didn’t care about worship, she never did, but I would dress her up in all my other dolls dresses, and carry her everywhere. My father wasn’t a big fan but he allowed it.”

“I didn’t know they made those,” Warriors said, trying to act like he was from the time period.

“They don’t anymore.” Caroline said looking down at the ground with a frown, “Besides I threw her one day and broke her when moving away.”

“You threw her?”

Caroline didn’t answer the question, “Favorite food?”

“Cucoo noodle soup,” Warriors answered, “Even when I wasn’t sick I begged for it. Drew my parents up the wall.”

“Lemon cake. That’s why I make it so often, apparently my mom loved it, guess I inherited it.” Caroline explained, “Along with her curly locks.” 

The two stopped their conversation when they heard Marco scream.

The sight they saw in front of them was terrible.

A group of moblins were surrounding the other eight links, Ravio, and the two Twin toddlers who were shaking with fear holding onto their father. 

***

“Don’t worry you two I got you, Legend said with his voice quivering in fear, “It’ll be alright I won’t let them hurt you.”

The moblins got closer and the two held on tighter. “Daddy, why are they so mean?”

“I don't’ honey.” A scream caught in Legend’s ear, his attention turned to see Caroline comforting the little boy Marco and Warriors starting to run over. An idea popped in his head. “Hey you two. See aunty Caroline over there.”

Mari held on tighter looking in the direction of her aunt by proxi. 

Rinku nodded with a little, “yes.”

“When I say ‘go” The moblins were getting closer, now in a circle pattern. “Run over to her. Can you do that?”

Both of the Twins nodded. 

After a couple menorah of waiting Legend found an opening, “GO!” 

Legend watched as his children ran as fast as they could. They got pulled into a huge hug when they made it to Caroline, sobbing. He wasn’t there to comfort them. Hylia! He was a terrible father. 

The moblins attention turned as they started heading in the direction of the two who just escaped. Probably looking for revenge. Legend ignored the others' call (who was telling him they got it?) sprinting in the direction of the moblins and started trying to slow them down by hitting them. 

Stop telling him you got it, however you are. 

They’re going to hurt them.

Then when he jumped up there was an ear piercing scream.

Quite literally because when legend by the ground he saw the moblins on the ground still and unmoving. With blood coming out of their ears. 

He ran over to the group who was now with Warriors now. Yes they were ok but shivering burning their heads in Caroline’s skirt. He stopped dead in his tracks when the masters words blade went right up to Caroline’s neck.

She gave Sky a glare, “I knew I couldn’t trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok what do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
